Back to basics
by Minikramps98
Summary: Katniss Everdeen finds herself uncontrollably attracted to her best friend Peeta Mellark. When he returns the feelings, it turns into so much more for them. But does Katniss want to love or be loved? Rated M for lemons! Lemons! And more lemons! (Also some trigger warnings for graphic violence, rape, and child abuse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story! this is only my second fan fic so please be patient and kind to me! Although any review is a good review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES sadly :( All rights to Suzanone Collins**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I have a killer headache. I have a foul taste in my mouth, so I know I threw up last night at some point. I sit up slowly, so as not to make myself dizzy, and check out my surroundings. I'm sitting on a tiled bathroom floor, with my head next to the toilet.

_What the hell did you do Everdeen? _I think to myself. Slowly, I make my way up off the bathroom floor, desperate to find out where I was at and who I was at it with. I walk through the bath room door and find myself in a living room in a pale shade of orange.

_Holy Shit! _I'm screaming at myself in my head. Exactly how much did I let myself drink last night because I know this place, and I would never sleep with this person. _Where the fuck is Peeta? We did not have sex! We did not have sex!_

I repeat that same line over in my head while trying to find him around the house. After about 15 minutes of wandering, he saunters through the front door. "hey, you're up? feeling better? You had a rough night last night" he said with a wink.

"oh, really. What kind of a rough night did I have Mellark?" I sneer at him. He senses that I am beyond pissed off at him right now, so he is quick to reassure me. "Oh Katniss, no it's not what your thinking! I swear I would never take advantage of you! You were singing karaoke last night, and had had too many beers. You fell off he table you were singing on top of. You got back up and said you were fine, but I knew you weren't. And well, my apartment was closer than yours so I just brought you here." He started rubbing the back of his neck. I notice he does that when he is nervous.

"Thank you Peeta, I really do appreciate it. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just, ya know... You wake up in a strange bathroom the first thought in your head is 'Oh fuck who did I sleep with'" I said with a sheepish grin. My head feels like a thousand tiny swords are cutting through the skull, so I take a seat. "Peeta, do you happen to have any medicine for my head? I have a raging headache."

Peeta jumps to his feet "oh yea I forgot about that" and he runs out of the room to go get it. Peeta and I have had a very complicated relationship. My roommate in college dated his room mate in college. Annie and Finnick are married now, Peeta and I being the best man and maid of honor. we attempted to date, but I had just gotten out of a relationship with Gale Hawthorne, who is now slitting up all of Panem. And Peeta just ended an engagement to the woman his mother begged him to marry. Delly Cartwright.

That woman was the biggest bitch I had ever had the displeasure of meeting in my whole life. And Delly, well... She was one of those kids who asked and they received. So when Peeta dumped her, she didn't care because she thought he would immediately come crawling back to her. Little did she know, he moved on very quickly.

Peeta asked me out for a dinner and a movie. He was very sweet, but it was very awkward at the same time. He did everything a gentleman should do on a date, he held my hand, pulled my chair out for me, opened my car door, paid for my dinner, (I wouldn't let him pay for the movie though) and walked me to my dormitory door that night. He leaned in to kiss me, but at last minute he kissed my cheek instead.

That happens for three dates, so we decided it would not work.

However, I did receive one of my best friends out of that. Peeta and I have been inseparable since we met. I could not be more grateful that it was him who helped me and took me home instead of some drunk who sleeps with underage girls like Cray. Grant it, I'm not underage, but Cray has been eyeing me for 6 years since I turned 16. On more than one occasion he has actually tried some funny business. It did not end well for him.

Just then Peeta walks back in the room with some pills and a glass of water. I take the pill and swallow it dry the gulp down all the water, a little bit dribbling out onto my chin. I wiped it away with my sleeve and looked up at Peeta "Thanks a bunch".

He smiled sweetly to me and took my glass back to the kitchen. I watched hi as he walked away, never noticing how nice his back muscles were. He was a state champion wrestler in high school and went on to wrestle in college, when we met. He was a national champion in the 197 pound category. His stocky frame and blonde hair attracted all the girls here, but the thing that drew me to him were his eyes. They were the most unique blue ever. There was a light blue, dark blue, gold specks, and some green. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Peeta was attractive, there was no getting around that. But I could not look at him that way because of how close we were. Peeta returned and noticed I was staring. "Take a picture, it will last longer" and he shoots me his crooked grin. He was actually very hot. Why did I not notice this before.

"A penny for your thoughts Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta says sitting down next to me on his faded leather couch. I turned to him and simply said "you." He looked taken aback but quickly regained his composure. "Oh ms. Everdeen? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Oh shit. He had me there. How do I tell him that after 4 years of knowing someone, I found him incredible sexy and appealing to me. I am blushing a deep crimson red and I turn away from Peeta, but he grabs my chin and turns me back.

"Katniss, what aren't you telling me? I can tell if your lying so you better just tell me right now before I have to tickle the answer out of you" he says flexing his fingers threateningly. I squirm in my seat trying to look him in the eye, but failing epically.

He starts tickling me to a point I can't breathe anymore. Breathless I finally manage to squeak out a word. "Stop! Stop! Please!" I'm practically begging while laughing hard. Tears are streaming down my face and when Peeta stops, I realize his hands are right below my boobs. I take a moment to catch my breathe then I look at him.

"Peeta, I don't know when it happened, but have you ever noticed how damn good looking you are? It's not wonder the girls fall all over you!" I should be embarrassed by my boldness, but I'm not so I continue. " you have the perfect hair, body, eyes, personality, everything! You are the perfect human being and I am almost pissed that I am your best friend because your that damn sexy".

The words flew freely from my mouth before, but now I am deeply regretting saying them. I cover my mouth with my hand to prevent anything else from coming out.

Peeta stares at me for a while, but then his face splits into a wide grin. "Katniss, how would you feel if I told you I felt the same way?" And he leans in and captures my mouth with his own.

* * *

**Hey guys! So there's chapter one! Fair warning there will be lots and lots of lemons in this story! YOUVE BEEN WARNED! ;)**

**also if you could please leave a review that is greatly appreciated! **

**I really hope you enjoy this story! **

**-Ashleigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was so amazed by the amount of followers I got on this story so far! It was only up for a few hours! Thanks so much! Here's chapter 2 :) and here comes some smut (no lemons yet)! You've been warned!**

**Discalimer: Don't own hunger games. Rights to Suzanne Collins :) **

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

The only thing I can think of is the taste of Peetas mouth against my own. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him tighter to me, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He starts rubbing my back in soothing circles and I sigh into his mouth. He takes that opportunity to enter my mouth with his tongue. We explore eachothers mouths for a few more minutes before we pull up for air.

He rests his forehead against mine, smiling slightly. "What are you smiling about Mellark?" I whisper to him. He chuckles and responds with my answer from earlier. "You... Always thinking about you."

Thats when reality hit me. I just made out with Peeta, my best friend. What if this makes things awkward. I tear myself from his grip and jump off the couch. He quickly follows suit. "Hey, hey, hey. Whats wrong?" He asks me with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Peeta, do you realize what we just did? We couldn't even kiss for real when we were dating. Why is this different?" I am practically hysterical. I'm so ashamed of myself and embarrassed I let my emotions run free. I probably fucked up the one of the only good things in my life.

"Kat, listen please. I really like you. A lot. And I would be on top of the world if we could try dating again. Please go out with me even if it's just for one more date that ends in failure. I want to try again to see if things are different now." It's sounds like he is proposing so I start laughing. He gets up mortified that I was laughing. I try to reassure him in between breathes that I wasn't laughing at his question, just the way he asked it.

"Peeta" I gasp after finally catching my breath. "I might regret it down the road, but I want to know where this could go to. But I don't want to lose you as a friend if anything happens between us. Do you understand that?"

The only thing I can feel his Peetas arms around me as he hugs me tightly. I can barely breath from his embrace. When he finally releases me, he is smiling broadly and is peppering my face with kisses.

"Geez Mellark, when did you start acting like an over excited puppy?" I question.

"When the girl of my dreams agreed to go out on a date with me, again." I blush furiously and look at my feet. He has a way of maKing me feel like I am on top of the world.

"Peeta, I should probably get home, Prim will get worried if I am not home by 11." He looks at the clock and it says 10:38. It's a 20 minute walk home so he knew I had to leave.

"alright, I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night. Dress nicely" he winks at me before I walk out the door.

* * *

"Prim, Im home!" I yell as I walk through the front door. I hear her running down the stairs. She jumps into my arms when she hits the bottom step.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Prim may be 18 but she still worries every time it don't come home at night.

"Hey little duck, I had to crash at a friends last night. I didn't expect to but I guess I had to much to drink last night." I said sheepishly. I never like telling my sister I got drunk. She is too innocent to have to think of that.

she smirks at me though and says "who's this 'friend' whose house you crashed at last night?"

"Prim! It's not like that! I work up on the bathroom floor at my friend Peetas place. Nothing happened between us." I'm lying to her and I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Katniss, you are the worlds worst liar! What happened between you two last night?" She is scrutinizing me and I can tell I won't hold out much longer.

"Fine! Last night I fell off a table while singing karaoke and passed out. I woke back up and wanted to keep drinking, but Peeta took me to his house since it was closer to the bar. Told me I spent most of the night throwing my guts up and took care of me. This morning, he brought me breakfast and then we kissfbhf." I look down at the end of my sentence, my voice getting really quiet.

"What was that?" Prim asked smiling.

"I said we kindjbfk" I am still looking at my feet.

"One more time?" She is thoroughly enjoying this.

"I SAID WE KISSED!" I yelled.

Prim smiles smugly. "I knew you still liked him. He is totally crazy over you. Awe I'm so happy for you! Are you going out again?"

Her questions are endless! I'm getting so annoyed so I just walked past her and made a dash for my room. I need to shower and get the bar smell off of me. Plus I have to meet Johanna at Greasy Sae's for lunch Around 1:30.

Prims questions followed my down the hallway right into my bedroom. I start changing out of my clothes and headed for the bathroom and she still badgered me with questions. I finally relented turning around as I was taking out my braid.

"I'm meeting him for dinner tomorrow night. I don't know if we are dating or what so quit asking. I'll tell you when I find out for sure. Okay?"

She looked pleased and turned and walked out of my room. I turn on the shower and get the water really hot. I know it's probably horrible for me to practically cook myself in the shower but I love the feeling of the hot water running off my body.

As I am washing my hair, I go over the kiss with Peeta in my head. I start feeling an ache form between my legs and I know it needs to be relieved. My hand makes it down to my velvety folds and starts to circle my clit. I already feel the coiling sensation in my stomach. I want to moan really badly with how good it feels, but I would die if Prim heard me.

I continue my slow tortuous assault on my clit. I start speeding up as I feel my orgasm building. My fingers are circling at a rapid pace and I am biting through my lip so I don't scream. I feel my walls pulsing and slow down my hand. I finish my shower and get out to get changed and meet Johanna.

Rigt before I walk out the door I get my phone from my room. I have a text from Peeta

_This morning was amazing. Hope we can do that again soon_ ㈴1

I roll my eyes at the emoji, but send back a quick text saying.

_It will depend on if your being good tomorrow or not_

almost immediatly after sending that I get a call from Peeta.

"what the hell you trying to do to me Everdeen?" Peeta says. I know he is joking because he is laughing.

"What so you mean?" I ask innocently. I know exactly what he means.

"Well let's just say that I have a raging hard on at work and can't go and relieve myself. Mom would kill me if she found out I have a fucking boner at work."

Mrs. Mellark is an evil woman. She would beat Peeta if he made her a birthday cake and gave her a Porsche. She never liked Peeta and I don't know why.

"I'm sorry! Try to keep it well hidden. Or maybe Graham or Rye could cover for you to get that taken care of." Peetas brother were also beaten but Peeta always got the full blow of her rage.

"Ooh good idea, thanks. I have to go before mom sees me on my phone during shift. I'll see you tomorrow" and he hangs up.

* * *

**So theres chapter 2! I hope you like it. Next chapter will consist of her lunch with Johanna, her date with Peeta and introduce mrs. Mellark in person. I can't promise that it will be up as quickly as this one was, but I really do enjoy writing this story so far. Please rate and review!**

**have a good day lovelies!**

-Ashleigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! FYI this chapter will contain some mature content! Also some language (we all know how Johanna is ;)) **

**I don't own anything! All rights to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Katniss' POV **

I head to Gresh Saes for lunch. As I expected, Johanna beat me there. She is sitting on her phone, probably playing flappy birds or some stupid shit like that. Johanna and I have been good friends since we met at college. She has been one of my best friends ever since.

She notices that I am standing behind her, so she turns to me and asks "you gonna sit Brainless?"

She gave me the nickname, though I have no clue as to why. But I really don't mind anymore. I shoot her a scowl, but find it hard to maintain a serious face, and a grin peeks through.

"So what have you been up to in your sex deprived life? I'm taking it that your vagina is starting to house cobwebs since you haven't used it in a while." Leave it to Jo to make my lady parts sound like an old pipe. But she is partly right, I haven't had sex in two years. Though, I may add, I do pleasure myself quite often.

"Actually Jo, I have a date tonight. He is super sexy so maybe my rusty lady parts can be used once again." I defiantly add emphasis to the word rusty.

Johanna perks up after what I said. "Holy shit Everdeen! Spit it up, who is he, what does he look like, does he have a nice ass...?" Her questions are never ending so I just sit and zone her out, that is until she hit me over the head with her menu. "What the hell Jo! What was that for?" I yell.

"Answer my fucking questions Everdeen! You can not tell me you might have a new boy toy and not give me any details! That is cruel!"

"Fine you want the details? It's Peeta. We are going to try to go out again. I was at his apartment last night after I got shit-faced and he took care of me." Johanna smirks at me, and I realize she took what I said and turned it dirty in her mind. "Jo get your mind out of the gutter! Nothing went on. Unless you count the amazing make out session we had later."

Johanna nodded her head in approval. "Gotta admit brainless, didn't think you would have it in you to make a move on cinnamon buns! Good catch. I was about to lay him because I got tired of him hearing about his lack of fuck buddies. Good for you Everdeen!"

I should find it disturbing that Jo would have sex with her friend just to get them to shut up. Hell, she's even offered to lay me to get my juices flowing again. To say the least, she didn't finish her sentence before I walked away. She hasn't asked since, but I do see her eye my breast every now and then.

The rest of lunch goes by uneventfully, so we say goodbye, but when she gives me a hug she whispers in my ear "better give me all the dirty details! I want to hear how hard he fucked you because he has wanted to do just that for months."

I pull away blushing, but assure her that I would let her know what happens. With that, I get into my car and drive off. I text Peeta and let him know I'm heading home if he wanted to come over. His response came almost immediately afterwords.

_Be there in five_ ㈴1

* * *

When I get home I immediately hop in the shower. Peeta knows where the spare key is hidden so I know he would let himself in. However I did not expect him to let himself into the bathroom. I heard the bathroom door open and I peek my head out of the shower.

Peeta is going pee, and hasnt noticed me staring at him yet. I go to get back completely in the shower but of course the curtain squeaks just then. Peeta turns, realizing I had been watching him. My face heats up and I look down immediately. Peeta comes over to the shower and lifts my chin up with two fingers. He smiles slightly at me. I started to say sorry, but his lips stopped me.

His tongue laps at my bottom lip and I open my mouth to allow him access. Our tongues explore eachothers mouths and before I know it I am clawing at the bottom of Peetas shirt, begging him to take it off. He pulls away and takes off his shirt. He looks at me and his eyes are filled with lust. Slowly, as if asking for permission, he pulls the shower curtain aside. I push it open all the way myself and he gazes at my naked form. He stares at me so long I feel self conscious. I start to wrap my arms around my chest, but his hands jump out to stop me.

"No, don't. You're beautiful. I just can't imagine why you would ever give a guy like me a second glance" he whispers.

"Peeta, right now your the only guy I have eyes for. Don't sell yourself short because I assure you, I am not all that." My hands are tracing patterna on his chest now, slowly making their way down his stomache. My fingers stop when they reach the waistband of his pants. I start toying with the belt and Peeta got impatient. He quickly ripped the belt off and pulled his pants down. Through his briefs, I can see his arousal. that sight sends a heat straight to my core. I feel the wetness pooling up.

I reach my hand out and grasp him through the underwear. He moans loudly and grinds into my hand. I start pumping him, but not to long after, I stop and pull the briefs down all the way. Peeta kicks them off, and I drag him into the shower with me. I reach up and kiss him. But this kiss is different. Full of passion and lust. He wraps his arm around my middle and pulls me flush against him. I feel his member poking my stomache.

His hands move around and cups my breast. Theyre not much, but they seem to fit perfectly in Peetas hand. He runs his calloused thumb over my aching nipple and I gasp. He lowers his mouth onto the peak and licks it. He bites down lightly on the nipple, but it isn't enough. "Harder Peeta, please" and he does. The pain is so amazing I throw my head back and let out breathy moans. Peetas other hand is exploring my body. He reaches around and grabs my butt. He slaps it but rubs his hand on it afterwords. The sting feels so good. "Again Peeta!" I start pulling the hair on the nape of his neck. His attention shifts to my other nipple.

Suddenly, Peeta turns me around so I am facing the wall of the shower. Peeta pushes me so that my butt it angled towards him. He kneels down behind me and slaps both of my buttocks. He continues this for a while. My core is aching, begging for a relief. I reach down and furiously start to rub my clit. His hands stop me though. He pulls me so that my back is flush with his chest.

His right hand grabs my breast while the other start to rub my aching clit. I grind against his hand, begging for a release. Just as I start to mount my climax, Peetas phone starts going off.

"Ignore it. Its probably Finnick anyway." says Peeta.

He rubs even harder on my clit sending me screaming into my orgasm. Just as I start to calm down, Peetas phone goes off again. "Fuck, it better be damn important!" Peeta mutters angrily. He steps out of the shower, his member still erect, and retrieves his phone.

His face falls and i know who it is. His mother. He unlocks the phone and answers. "Hello"

I can hear her scream through the phone. "Peeta Mellark why are you not picking up my calls? We need your damn help at the bakery tonight so your get your worthless ass up here! NOW!" Peetas face is angry and he responds, "mom, i have plans tonight. I cant come by."

"You cancel your damn plans because mothing is more important than your fucking family! I dont care if you have a meeting with the fucking president, you will get your lazy ass down to the damn bakery and work! God why cant you be like Graham and Rye? They never make excuses to not come to the bakery."

"Maybe because im not them mom! Did you ever think of that? Im my own person and i like a different kind of life. One that does not include working at the family bakery for free. Free isnt going to pay my bills."

"You get down here within 10 minutes damn you!" I can practically see Mrs. Mellarks jaw clenched.

"Whatever! You have to realize i am 23 fucking years old! You cant keep treating me like a child!"

With that he hangs up. He dries himself off with a towel and quickly starts dressing. I dry myself off too and start dressing. He looks at me curiously "what are you doing?"

"Well, i plan to keep our plans for tonight. Whether that mean I go work at the bakery for free for a couple of hours or go to the ocean, im getting my date." I send a glare s way to show him that i wasn't joking.

"Okay... Hope you dont mind my bitch of a mother bothering you with her bullshit."

"Its nothing i havent dealt with before." I have seen Peeta get beaten too many times to count. Its heartbreaking to know you cant do anything about it. But i intend to do something today.

* * *

I see Rye working the register when Peeta and I walk in. His hand rests on the small of my back. He waves to Rye, who eyes Peetas hand on my back.

"Wheres mom?" Peeta asks.

"in the back office. Id be careful. She is really fucking pissed off at you! I dont know what you did, but i definatly would not have brought her this time." He motions towards me.

"I promised her a date and mom screwed our plans up, so she came herea s our first official date. How romantic huh?"

Rye looks back and forth between us. "So you two a thing now?"

"Only if i am lucky enough for her to say yes to being my girlfriend." Peeta says without missing a beat. He turns and smiles at me and i smile back at him.

"of course! Trust me, im the lucky one in this relationship." And i kiss his cheek.

Just then Mrs. Mellark walks out of the kitchen. She sees Peeta and I holding eachother and it looks like a vain is going to pop out of her forehead.

"You brought that scumbag here. Get that garbage out of my bakery and away from my family! I never want to see her slutty face again!" She is looking at me the whole time. I know she wants a rise from me, so i just smile at her and say "Mrs. Mellark, you look lovely today. Do tell, is that a new wig? Or maybe you finally shaved your mustache? I dont know something looks different about you." I smile sweetly at her and she is glowering.

"You little fucking cunt! You think you can come in my bakery and talk to me like that! Careful where that mouth gets you! You could end up the same way your father did! Wouldnt want that, now would we!" She stomps off to the back.

Most of the time I can handle whatever shit she throws at me, but this one hit to close. What did she know about my fathers death. That was ten years ago. We didnt even know each other then.

Without warning, I rip myself from Peetas arms and storm to the kitchen to find out what she knows about my fathers death. When I reach the door, she comes back out witha rolling pin. She hits me upside the head. I heard a popping sound, Peeta saying my name then nothing. My world is encased in darkness.

* * *

**That was my first attempt of a cliff hanger! Hope it was good! **

**What should I name mrs. Mellark? Please leave your suggestions in the reviews! I will pick my favorite! **

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. **

**Have a good night lovelies!**

**-Ashleigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! just a heads up, it can be a while before I update again after today because I am trying to give up social media this summer. I will be back in august for sure, but it swear when I come back, there will many chapters coming! Please be patient with me! Thanks! **

* * *

**Katniss POV**

_Beep...Beep... Beep..._

I feel groggy and my arms are stiff. Actually everything is stiff. My jaw hurts like hell and is throbbing. I can't move in my bed and I still taste blood in my mouth.

'Why the fuck am I in the hospital?' I think to myself. I think really hard back to the last thing I remember. I remember going to lunch with Jo, telling Prim about Peeta. It hits me then. Maybel Mellark is the reason I am in the hospital. She screamed at me for coming in with Peeta. I vaguely remember Peeta screaming my name and that's the last thing I remember.

I feel something touching my hand, and it's another warm, calloused hand stroking my own. I recognize it as Peetas. I try to wiggle my fingers to let him know I am okay, but they won't budge. Frustrated, I let out a whimper of defeat. I feel Peet bolt upright next to me, but I can't open my eyes to look at him yet.

"Katniss? Please wake up!" Peeta is practically beggin me to wake up, but I am already awake, I just can't open my eyes. It's killing me knowing I can't get to Peeta now. I try wiggling my fingers to let him know I am awake, but I am not sure I succeeded.

I did succeed. My fingers moved and slowly I opened my eyes. It took a lot of effort but I managed to open them. Peetas blue eyes are the first thing I see. I smile at him, and he returns with his crooked grin. He leans in and kisses me. It's not a slow kiss, but a rapid one that takes over me. It's frantic and persistent as if he is claiming me.

I am okay with that. I could sit here kissing him all day, but I need to breathe so I pull away. "Hello baker" I tease him.

"Evening hunter. How was your nap?" He is trying to joke with me, but I can tell it's strained.

"Peeta, I don't blame you for what that bitch did. It's not your fault and I assure you it won't happen again. Okay?" I try to sit up, but I need Peetas assistance with it. Once I am sitting upright in bed, I scoot over so Peeta can sit up on the bed with me. Once we get situated my doctor comes in.

"ms. Everdeen! I'm glad to see you awake. As you may know, you are suffering with a bruised jaw bone and some minor skull fracture. Nothing to horrible" he says with a smile. "By the way, I'm doctor LaTier but everyone around here calls me Beetee"

"Beetee, that's an interesting name" I say, even though it's the pot calling the kettle black because my name is very unusual as well.

"Yeah I get that a lot. I'm named after my grandmothers Beatrice and Teeana. Great story huh?" He says with a wink.

"oh yeah, better than being named after a root. An ugly root at that" I state back. I smile so he knows I am joking with him, but my jaw hurts so it comes out more like a grimace. "When can I be released?"

"Well, we are going to x-Ray you and make sure there is not any more damage we need to assess. As soon as the resultz for that come in, you should be free to go" and he leaves the room.

* * *

There was no damage so I am now sitting in the front seat of Peetas truck listening to the radio. I'm station surfing, but Peeta doesn't mind. I do it all the time. Suddenly I found my favorite song. 'Whatever it is' by the Zac Brown Band.

_She's got eyes that cut you like a_

_Knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine_

_And her pretty legs go to heaven every time_

_She got a gentle way that puts me at ease_

_When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe_

_Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees_

_She's got whatever it is_

_It blows me away_

_She's everything I want to say to a woman_

_But I couldn't find the words to say_

_She's got whatever it is_

_I don't know what to do_

_And every time I try and tell her how I feel_

_it comes out "I love you"_

_You got whatever it is_

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay_

_Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day_

_But that all changed when she walked into my life_

_People ask me what it is_

_I tell them I don't know_

_There's just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire_

_She's gonna be my wife_

_She's got whatever it is_

_It blows me away_

_She's everything I want to say to a woman_

_But I couldn't find the words to say_

_She's got whatever it is_

_I don't know what to do_

_Because every time I try and tell her how I feel_

_it comes out "I love you"_

_You got whatever it is_

_When she loves me_

_Girl that's how I feel_

_When she loves me I'm on top of the world_

_Because when she loves me I can live forever_

_When she loves me I am untouchable_

_She's got whatever it is_

_It blows me away_

_She's everything I wanted to say to a woman_

_but couldn't find the words to say_

_She's got whatever it is_

_I don't know what to do_

_Because every time I try and tell her how I feel_

_it comes out "I love you"_

_You got whatever it is_

I didn't notice Peeta staring at me until I finished the song. I turn away from him with a blush on my cheeks. My neck is also getting really warm so I know I look like a tomato.

Peeta reaches over the console and grabs my hand. "Youre a beautiful singer, you know? I could listen to you all day if you let me."

"thanks" I mumble. Peeta has heard me sing before, but only when I was really drunk. That's only been three times in my life.

* * *

Peeta and I pull into his parking lot at his apartment complex. We get out of the truck and make our way to his room. Once inside, I turn and shut the door just to turn around and have Peeta pinning me up against the wall. He leans in and kisses me passionately and lovingly. I eagerly kiss him back and accept his tongue when it traces my upper lip.

Our tongues fight for dominance, neither really trying to win, but its fun anyways. His hands move up my sides and I feel his hands on he underside of my boob. He hesitates so I take matters into my own hands. I grab his hands and place them on my breast and gasp into his mouth when he squeezes them.

I claw at the hem of his shirt, and he whips it off in a second. His lips are making a trail of fire along my jaw and shoulder. I lean my head back and allow him better access. Peetas hands have now gone under my shirt and are stroking my erect nipples through my cotton bra.

I rip off my shirt and it lands somewhere in Peetas living room. I don't really care. all I care about it the feeling of our almost bare chest pressed against eachother. Peeta startles me when he picks me up bridal style and takes me to his bedroom. He lays me gently on the bed and climbs above me. He reaches behind me and messes with the clasp of my bra. I reach back and release it and let the fabric fall from my shoulders. Peeta gazes with lust filled eyes at my breast and then reaches out and kneads them in his giants calloused hands.

I moan and arch my back into his hands. He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. He bites down hard and then releases it to move to the other one. His hands travel downward where my core is throbbing. His hands pull down my sweats and he cups my womanhood through my thin panties. "Fuck Katniss, your so wet, I can feel you through your underwear"

"not fair Mellark, we both takes off the pants" smirking I reach between us and unbutton his jeans. I feel his bulge and it makes me happy to see how excited I get him. Swiftly I remove his pants and cup his hardening dick. He growls deep in his throat. He starts rubbing me furiously through my underwear,so I stick my hand into his boxers and start to pump my hand up and down his shaft.

Peeta flips us to I am on top. He hooks a finger into the waistband of my underwear and tugs at them. I adjust my hips so he could pull them off then I pull off is boxers. I grab his cock and start leading it to my entrance but Peetas hand stills me. "Kat, are you sure your okay with this?"

Ever the gentleman that one. "Peeta, I don't do things unless I am okay with it. I promise I want this very badly right now and if you question me again it could be fatal to you." His eyes widen and my words but I swear it turns him on even more.

"Damn, Everdeen, didn't know you could sound like such a badass when you're threatening to kill me. Please proceed."

I laugh at him, but I guide his shaft to my entrance. I run his throbbing me ever along my slit a few times to collect some of my arousal before he penetrates. I know he is ready I guide him to my entrance and I slide down onto him slowly.

"Holy shit! How are you so damn big?" I ask Peeta, amazed at the size of his cock. He is obviously blessed in this department.

Peeta laughs and grabs my hips to create a rhythm. I start sinking and grinding into him faster and faster. I feel that coiling in my stomach so I know I am close. I reach down and rub my clit, but Peetas hand pushes mine away and rubs it for me.

"let go Kat, let go for me!" His voice is demanding and author active so I fall apart right there. I am riding out the bliss of my orgasm when I feel Peeta tighten inside me and his release hits my walls. We are both covered in a thin sweat, but we still hold onto each other after our orgasms fade.

"Damn Mellark, remind me again why we waited this long for that to happen? That was seriously the best sex I have ever had."

"You didn't do to bad yourself Everdeen! Definately top 5" he smirks down at me. I playfully slap him on the arm.

"oh your going to pay for that baker!" And we go for round two, three and four. Round five in the shower and round six and seven on the kitchen table after eating breakfast. To say the least, I can't get enough of this perfect blue eye baker boy. My boy with the bread. My dandelion in the spring. My protector. I dont want to admit it to myself, but I know I am falling in love with him, even if have only been officially dating for 4 days.

* * *

**Whatever It Is: Zac Brown Band written by Zac Brown and Wyatt Durrette**

**So, that's the last chapter for a while! Please be patient with me because I swear I will update as often as I can but summer is hard for me especially when I am trying to stray away from social media this summer! But when I come back there will be drama, smut! And a few plot twists ;) **

**until next time lovelies!**

**Ashleigh**


End file.
